


Let Him Go

by manyakis



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Love Triangle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyakis/pseuds/manyakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw the way that Jimin was looking at Jackson. His eyes...although thin and almost slit - like, Yoongi could see the twinkle in them. He remembered how Jimin used to look at him like that. With admiration and warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Jimin barely looks his way anym</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Go

Yoongi has never felt more frustrated in his life than he was right now. He was angry. Distressed. He was pissed off. But the thing is, he really couldn't understand the reason why. Or even when he started feeling so angry at the world. 

 

Actually. It wasn't really the world he was pissed off at, that was kind of an over exaggeration. There was only one person he was pissed off at. 

 

Park Jimin. 

 

Which was really hard to understand. They never fought....seriously anyway. They teased each other and played with each other a lot but they never wanted to rip each other's throats out with their hands. It seemed like a typical brother - type relationship. It seemed okay. At least to the rest of the boys it did. 

 

But...maybe things really weren't okay. Maybe they did get into a fight but no one knew about it? Maybe Jimin got tired of the constant picking and teasing.

 

The first person to notice Jimin's and Yoongi's separation, was Jimin's same - line, fellow member and best friend, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung was the only one Jimin could go to for guidance if he couldn't figure things out for himself. He should go to Namjoon for these things, being the leader and all. But in Jimin's head, Namjoon had enough problems to deal with as a leader. 

 

"Hyung," Taehyung said as they sat down on the floor of the practice room. "Are you and Yoongi Hyung okay?" 

 

Jimin hesitated. He was glad that no one was around at the moment. room. They frequently walked to practice together, and they were always pretty early. Sometimes Jeongguk would come with them, but today he decided to walk with Hoseok and Namjoon instead. They'd come along later, for now it was only Jimin and Taehyung in the practice room.

 

"Yeah," Jimin said. "Why?"

"Well, I noticed that you don't really hang out with Yoongi Hyung that much anymore. So..."

"No, we're fine. Why? Did he say something?"

"No. But you were together a lot, though. You didn't have a fight or anything?"

"No. But...."

"What is it?"

"I just feel like...maybe it's better that we don't talk as much as we used to."

"Why? I thought you were okay..."

"I just...feel like the both of us would be happier. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't want me around anymore."

"Hyung, you know Yoongi Hyung cares about you. He just...has a different way of showing it."

 

Jimin smiled a little, but it fell in an instant. Taehyung watched with sadness as Jimin closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Taehyung sighed, he guessed there was nothing he could do. At least they weren't fighting. 

 

"Did you talk to Jackson Hyung today?"

 

And just like that, Jimin was smiling again. And somehow Taehyung found contentment with that. All of the members of Bangtan had met the members of Got7 not too long ago. Jackson and Namjoon happened to be close friends, and they all met backstage at Inkigayo. In months, they were scheduled to do a collaboration together. Actually...they had already recorded the collaboration. Now they were working on the choreography. 

 

Jimin was the one that caught Jackson's eye. Since his debut, Jackson had some sort of infatuation towards Jimin, and meeting the younger had been a dream come true for him. You could say the same for Jimin as well. Jackson was...is very handsome, he couldn't lie. And he seemed like a very enthusiastic and fun person to be with. They had been friends for a couple of months and well....you could say that Jimin had developed a little crush on Jackson Wang. 

 

"You were up late last night, though. We're you talking to Jackson Hyung?"

“Yeah. Sorry if I kept you and Jeongguk up.”

“It’s okay, it didn’t bother me. And you know Jeongguk is a heavy sleeper. So?”

“So…?”

“Are you dating now?”

“I...don’t know…”

 

Jimin hesitated again. Taehyung started laughing as a smile uncontrollably crept upon his lips. Jimin laughed nervously as a red blush highlighted his face. 

 

“I don’t know,” Jimin said, after the laughter died down. “I mean...we haven’t talked about it.”

“Does he like you? Well, I mean I know he likes you, but like….like like you?”

 

Before Jimin could even open his mouth the answer, they heard clamoring from outside the building. And even a loud high - pitched laughter. It sounds like Hoseok and the rest of the members have finally arrived for practice. Then they heard another pitch of laughter. It was similar to Hoseok’s, it was just a lot louder. 

 

The door opened, and in came both members of Bangtan and Got7. Both Taehyung and Jimin got up and bowed to their guests, remembering their manners. The Got7 members bowed as well. Right away, Jackson made eye contact with Jimin, and Taehyung could literally feel the connection between them. Taehyung shot Jimin a toothy smile and he nudged his elder, receiving a shy smile. 

 

From afar, Yoongi watched Jackson and Jimin walk to each other. As they immediately engaged into conversation, he started to feel hot from the inside. His fists clenched tightly as Jackson reached over and ran his fingers over Jimin’s knuckles. He saw the way that Jimin was looking at Jackson. His eyes...although thin and almost slit - like, Yoongi could see the twinkle in them. He remembered how Jimin used to look at him like that. With so much admiration and warmth.

 

Now, Jimin barely looks his way anymore.

 

 

After practice, the members of got7 stayed to hang around the practice room for a little bit longer. Loud laughter and the feeling merriment over casted the room. It was a bit chaotic, to say the least. What did you expect from two groups with young hyperactive big kids?

 

Namjoon looked around the room. Sighing with content, he watched Hoseok and Jackson be the humorists of the two groups. Boy, was he glad that they decided to do this. Not only did they put together a great song, but they got along so incredibly well. 

 

After a while Jackson sat down next to Jimin, and then Namjoon felt a familiar irate pressure in the room. He looked over and he saw Yoongi. He was with the group but he was isolated at the same time. And it seemed as if he was glaring at the twosome. If looks could kill, Jimin and Jackson would be six feet under by now. 

 

Namjoon pursed his lips. Nobody knew how to read Yoongi’s feelings like Namjoon did. That’s what happened when you’re around the same person for years. They had that kind of connection. Not just because he was the leader of the group. But because they were friends. Brothers. 

 

He just prayed that Yoongi kept his vexations to himself for now. 

 

 

It stayed that way for a few more weeks. As to which Namjoon thanked the heavens for. Actually...it seemed as if Yoongi relaxed a bit more. Maybe Namjoon was just seeing things from before. 

“Namjoon - ah,” Jackson said, pulling on his friend’s sleeve. “Can we talk?”  
“Yeah,” Namjoon said “About?”  
“I just need to talk to you.”

Namjoon looked at his friend worriedly, but he complied and walked with him into a private area. They were doing a photoshoot today for the album jacket. They were so close to making another comeback, and with each other. Everyone was so very excited. 

 

“You okay?” Namjoon asked. Jackson sighed, and his jaw clenched a bit. “It’s that bad?”

“What?” Jackson asked.

“It’s one of your tells.”

“...It is? Since when?”

“Since I’ve known you. You know you’re good at hiding your expressions, Hyung. Now what’s wrong?”

 

Jackson hesitated, which made Namjoon a bit nervous. Jackson was usually very confident, and to see him in such a state opposite, worried Namjoon. 

 

“I thought that I should ask you...if it was okay if I asked out Jimin - ah.”

“You’re asking me?”

“Well, yeah. I mean...I just wanted to make sure that it was okay….I don’t know. I feel like...when I’m next to Jimin, I’m not welcomed.”

“Why would you think that?”

“...I see how Yoongi Hyung looks at me.”

 

Namjoon sighed with disappointment. He had hoped nobody would notice, or that he himself was just wrong. 

 

“Look. I don’t know what problem Yoongi Hyung has, but it’s his business. Don’t worry about him; this is between you and Jimin - ah, okay?”

“Do you think I have a chance?”

“Of course I do. Jimin - ah never talks to me about stuff like that but when I see him with you….I’m with you guys 100%, Hyung.”

 

Jackson smiled and he nodded happily. He was glad to have his good friend’s blessing. He just needed to know if everything was okay, and if he could carry on. He knew Namjoon supported him, but he needed to make sure. 

 

It was true, he had seen and even felt the death glares Yoongi would send him every time he would step into the room. Every time he would get close to Jimin, even stand next to him the feeling would be there. It made Jackson hesitate. 

 

Well, now that he was sure, there was no stopping him. 

 

“W-wait," Jackson said, suddenly realizing something. "One of them? How many tells do I have?"

"In the years I've known you, I've counted….five."

"Five!? What are they?"

"I'm not telling you, I already said too much pointing out the first one."

 

Namjoon turned around and jogged back to the photoshoot. He laughed as he heard Jackson shouting back at him. 

 

Jackson really wasn't that good at making his feelings scarce. 

 

 

 

Jimin and Jackson stood close to each other, their fingers tangled. Jimin's heart was racing, and so was Jackson's. After not having the courage for the first few moments, Jimin looked up into Jackson's eyes. They were so determined, and they had a very strong feeling to them. 

 

"Jimin - ah," Jackson said, softly. "I want to be your boyfriend. Will you let me?"

 

Jimin smiled. He was waiting for this day to come. He nodded, not being able to even utter a "yes" because he felt he might cry from happiness. Jackson smiled in return, so relieved that Jimin had accepted. 

 

"It's about damn time," Jimin said, as to which Jackson laughed. 

 

It got quiet in an instant. There was something there, a sort of warm and gentle feeling around them. Jackson felt some sort of pull, and he could feel himself moving closer towards Jimin. Jimin felt it too, leaning upwards and closer to Jackson.

 

They closed their eyes, and their lips met. Although it was soft, and tender, Jimin could feel his insides burst from the kiss. It was as if fireworks had erupted inside of him. They looked at each other as soon as they pulled away, smiled growing on their faces. 

 

Something caught Jimin's eye. He looked behind Jackson and saw both groups gaping at them. Jackson turned around to see them as well, and both members started jumping and cheering. In no longer than maybe 2 seconds they ran up to the two now love birds. Both were red with embarrassment as their members hugged the life out of them. Jin was crying, so were Jeongguk and Yugyeom. Everyone was so jovial and happy for them. All except…Yoongi. 

 

Yoongi was the only one who didn't run up to them. Instead he remained in the same place, shock on his face. It was like his feet had turned to stone, he couldn't move. He felt something inside of him, a sort of tightening feeling in his stomach and his chest. His jaw clenched, and his could feel his eyes stinging. 

 

He took a deep breath, and wore a fake smile as he noticed some of them looking back at them. 

 

Fuck. 

 

 

“Hey,” Namjoon said as he stepped out onto the balcony. Yoongi had been on the balcony of their dorm for God knows how long. He had lost track. All he knew was that it was dark now, and the air had gotten cold and bitter. “You okay?”

 

He sighed. He knew that tone of voice. He had heard it multiple times before, especially in his training days when he didn’t know how to deal with being away from home. He in fact was not okay. He felt like he was going to break any second now. 

 

“Does it look like I’m okay?” Yoongi said, a thick layer of venom in his voice.

“Well, not by the way you were staring at Jimin - ah and Jackson Hyung.”

“What makes you think they have anything to do with it? Maybe it’s you’re fucking pestering around my business is what’s bothering me.”

 

Yoongi looked at Namjoon with annoyance. But there was no reaction coming from Namjoon. This was to be expected from Yoongi. He was never that good at expressing himself when something was bothering him. So he tended to retaliate. He prefered if people didn't get into his business and leave him alone. 

 

But he knew that's not the way to deal with his problems. He sighed regretfully, turning back to the gleaming lights of the city. 

 

"I'm trying," Yoongi said. "Fuck!”

"I thought you were good with doing a collaboration. I mean you were getting along with them really well.”

"I was...I am! It was fine at first...but now...every time I see them…”

 

Namjoon looked down, noticing Yoongi’s fists clenching tightly. And then he looked up at his elder’s face again. There was that expression again. The same expression from earlier. The look of anguish and desolation. 

 

“See who?”

“...Jimin and Jackson….together…."

 

Something inside of Yoongi sparked. He let out a frustrated grunt and walked back inside of the dorm. Yoongi sat down at the kitchen table, he was breathing hard and his insides were getting hot. Namjoon followed shortly after, the leader of the band standing near him. 

 

“Why does it matter if they like each other, Hyung? It’s not like it’s getting in the way of work.”

 

Yoongi leaned back against the back of the chair. The older rapper looked up at the ceiling, he could feel a stinging sensation in his eyes and in his nose. He closed his eyes, there was no way he was going to let himself cry. Not in front of Namjoon. 

 

Yoongi knew why he was so angry. It was just so hard for him to admit it. To others and to himself. 

 

“Because….I love him.”

“Who?”

“...Jimin….”

 

Namjoon stood there in shock. It took him a while for it to register, and when it did, he sat down next to Yoongi. 

 

“Hyung...I-I didn’t know. Have you told him? Does he know?

"No. You're the first one to know."

"So why didn't you go after him?"

"…..I-I love him."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"Growing up ….I was told that if you love something...or someone...sometimes you have to let them go. Even if it hurts."

 

Namjoon stayed quiet. He still didn't understand, but he waited for Yoongi to continue. 

 

"I love everything about Jimin. And I do a fucking shitty job at showing him how much I do, I know that. And I knew at some point he would get tired of it. Jimin deserves someone who shows how much they love him. And I can't do that for him. Jackson treats Jimin the way I want to treat him. So when I see them....I love Jimin so much....so I knew that I needed to let him go."   
“You’re willing to sacrifice your own happiness?”

 

Namjoon looked at Yoongi in sheer shock as the older one nodded. He had never seen this side of Yoongi before. He swore he heard Yoongi sniffle too. Namjoon didn't know what to say to Yoongi. What could he say, honestly? Yoongi looked so damaged. So much in pain, he didn't know what could possibly get him out of his funk. 

 

What can he tell a person in love who let their loved one go?

 

 

The dorm was dead quiet. Only light snores could be heard in the night. That and the sound of sniffling. 

 

Yoongi laid in his bed, his own hands clutching his upper body, his knees close to his chest. He clamped his hand over his mouth. He was breathing hard as he choked on sobs. Tears were running down his face. 

 

He couldn’t stop, no matter how hard he tried. He wasn’t a crier; he hated how he let something as stupid as love hit him like this. His chest hurt so much; never in his life did he ever think he could feel like this. 

 

All his life, he heard about how much it hurt to lose a loved in, he just thought they were being overly dramatic. But now...now he knew what it was like to see your loved one slip through your fingers. When Jimin and Jackson kissed, it felt as if Yoongi had been kissed with a bulky fist. Like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on with cleats. 

 

He took a deep breath as he turned over, staring up at the bare ceiling. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, but it still hurt a lot. He needed to stop, crying wasn’t helping him at all. He closed his eyes, and took another deep breath. He needed to be strong. Not just for himself.….

 

But for Jimin. 

 

As much as he wanted to be with Jimin, he wanted the younger one to be happy, and he knew that he couldn’t give that kind of happiness like he should have in the beginning. Not like Jackson could. Not like Jackson can. 

 

He loved Jimin. With all of his heart and soul he did.

 

But he needed to be strong. 

 

He needed to let him go.


End file.
